After School Fun---Finchel
by AmandaGleek
Summary: One day after glee club, Rachel and Finn take advantage of an empty classroom. Smutty. One-shot.


**This is my first smutty oneshot, so please read and review! Only constructive criticism please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, even though that would be AWESOME! And I also don't own "Don't Cha" nor the Pussy Cat Dolls. :( **

**(:)(:)(:)(:)**

As they were getting out of glee club rehearsal, Rachel and Finn walked side by side down the halls of Mickinley deep in discussion-more like a Rachel lecture- about the upcoming sectionals competition. The pair stopped at Rachels locker and as she opened it, Finn admired the way her loose curls drifted down her back, and how the navy blue dress with a pale-golden waistband and matching cardigan was short enough for just a little tease.

Interrupting her mid-rant, he grabbed her by the waits and spun her around locking his lips with hers. She was taken aback at first, but soon she got into the kiss and reciprocated with just as much emotion as him.

As their lips parted, Finn looked deep into her eyes and leaned his forehead against hers and said, "You're so beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl in the world and I'm so glad I get to call you mine."

Rachel was completely speechless, so she dove into him and kissed him with all she had. Only this time, the emotions escalated quickly. Finn ran his hands down her back and straight to her ass and rubbed there for as long as she would let him. Rachel's hands traveled up his chest and around his neck and started playing with the little hairs there. When they parted, Rachel grabbed him by the hand and quickly led him into the first classroom she saw. She turned around and locked the door behind her, getting the familiar hot feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Finn leaned against one of the long desks and waited for Rachel to come towards him. When she finally turned away from the door after thoroughly examining it to make sure it was locked, she made a long-lasting eye contact with Finn, feeling as though she could see into his soul just by looking in his eyes.

Suddenly, Rachel darted toward Finn in a rage to feel as much of him on her as she can. There lips moved on time together like a symphony of instruments. Each second feeling like it will last a lifetime. Finns tongue slides against Rachel's lips, asking for access, which she happily grants. Their tongues swirl together blissfully and Rachel can now feel Finns arousal pressing against her thigh. In one swift move, Finn lifts Rachel and spins her around, successfully sitting her on the table, him standing in front of her.

They remain in a deep connection, as though they can never be pulled apart. Finn crawls on top of Rachel as she leans back onto the table, her fingers grabbing at the hem of his shirt. He gets the message and sits up and removes the garment, replacing his mouth in the correct spot on her lips.

Rachel feels that they should be even and she undoes the buttons of her cardigan and wiggles out of it, only the thin piece of fabric of the dress remaining in between Finn and her precious skin, as she's not wearing a bra. She looks into Finns eyes and the sexual rage is highly visible.

Rachel starts to get up and presses her hands against Finns chest as a Sign for him to get up too. He looks at her with a confused expression on his face. Rachel just playfully giggles and pushes Finn towards a chair, setting him down to face her.

"Rach, what are you doing?" Finn asks her, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Take off your pants," Rachel commands ignoring his question.

Finn does as he's told, even though he is still not sure what is happening. Rachel looks unsatisfied with him when his pants hit the floor, so she walks forward and takes matters into her own hands and rips off his tented boxers, his erection twitching upwards when it is hit with the cool air.

"Holy fuck, Rachel!" Finn says, more surprised then ever.

Rachel just laughs and straddles his waist, locking their lips together once more. Finn wraps his hands around her waist, then they travel down to cup her ass and he starts shifting her dress up to take it off. Rachel just swats his hands away and stands up, grabbing her phone and playing the first song that comes to mind in these situations, Don't Cha by the Pussy Cat Dolls.

As the song starts, Finns eyes grow wide and his erection doubles in size, if possible. Rachel's hips start to sway in time with the music, just confirming Finns suspicions.

"R-rach, am-am I about to get a l-lap dance?" Finn asks, confusion and a bit of hope written in his words.

Rachel giggles and nods playfully, still swaying her hips with the music. As the music starts picking up pace, so does she, whipping her hair and dancing around Finn.

Rachel quickly removes her dress, leaving her in just a pair of lacy panties. Finn just sucks in a fast breath and absorbs the image in front of him, how did he get lucky enough to have a girlfriend as hot and sexy as Rachel?

Rachel came around Finn again and and straddled him, rubbing her ass all over his erection, feeling the heat coming from his body. The friction between them was just enough to make Finn want more, so much more.

As if by instinct, Finn grabs her waist and pushes her harder against him, touching as much of her as he can, earning a moan from Rachel. Finn peppers kisses all over her face and he travels down her neck and to her chest. Her breath hitches in her throat when Finn takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks harder then he ever has before.

He proceeds doing this for a while, but Rachel can't take the pressure in her abdomen any longer. She pulls his head away from her breast getting a grunt from Finn.

"Take me, Finn," Rachel whispers into his lips,"I need you. Now."

With that, Finn stands up and Rachel wraps her legs around his waist. He slides into her getting a groan from Rachel, and they almost immediately set a pace together.

"Harder," Rachel whimpers through groans. Finn pounds into her, harder with each thrust.

"Rach.. M'so close," Finn grunts. He reaches a hand in between them and circles around Rachel's clit a few times.

Rachel comes loose on him with a loud "Fiiinnnn!" and he immediately follows after. He continues to pump in and out of her a few times as they come down from their high together.

A few minutes pass with no words said between the two, all being heard is panting and heaving breaths. As Finn pulls out of Rachel, she hops down to the ground standing on her tip toes to give him a small kiss.

"I love you," she states, more clear then ever before.

"I love you too, Rach," Finn replies. With that they gather their clothes and go out to Finns truck, hand in hand.


End file.
